Vacation Turnabout
by eliasbloodmoon
Summary: The sequal to Turnabout Brothers. Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl go on vacation to an island where Global Studios are filming. But, when a curse is unleashed on the island, will they even survive the weekend?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue  
My name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. It's been over a year since my brother died. Following that case, I took on the defense of Miles Edgeworth, where not only did I tell Maya that me, my friend Larry, and Miles were in the same class in 4th grade, but I proved that his father was murdered by the pride and joy of the prosecutors: Manfred von Karma, a murder and a forger of evidence.  
Maya went back to Kurain Village to finish her training and I didn't take a case till a young woman named Ema Skye came in. I defended her sister Lana and in the end proved the chief of police guilty of both murder and forgery. Soon after, I got a request from a doctor who was going to use Maya to summon the spirit of a nurse he was accused of killing, and in turn was killed by the nurse-who, might I add, wasn't really dead. On that case I met Maya's adorable eight year old cousin Pearl. She goes by many other names though: Pearls, Pearly… After defending Maya, I took on the defense of Maggey Byrde, also known as "lady luckless". Surprisingly, the only way I won the trial was because the real murderer gave me temporary amnesia from a smack to the back of my head. Following that, I had to defend a magician in the murder of his boss. It's a boring and long story involving manslaughter, a love triangle with a puppet, and a clown who can't make jokes worth a dang. Now, Maya and Pearl are forcing me to use my contacts that'll get us to go on vacation for free. This feeling I'm having again, what does it mean?_

Chapter One  
Phoenix stared out the window of the Global Studios jet at the smooth, blue surface below him. The sound of soft jazz music flew into his ears from the headphones. He had replaced his uncomfortable suit with a blue tiki shirt and cargo shorts. But despite the calming music, the laid back clothing, and the beautiful sight of the sea, he still felt bad.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Phoenix said as he took off the headphones. Maya gave him an annoyed look as she shut her DS.

"What are you complaining about? We're on vacation. The only thing you should ever complain about is if you get sunburns." She said. Phoenix looked over at the young woman. It was weird seeing her out of her out of her medium clothing, and it was just as annoying being dragged by both her and Pearl to the mall to get the trio some casual clothes. She was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Her long black hair was out of its usual top-knot and was tied back into a ponytail.

"Of course I'm complaining! You've got a game to play. You have any idea how many times I've listened to this same song over and over again?" Phoenix attempted to come back.

"Guys, stop arguing." Pearl leaned over to the two and instantly reacted with a punch to Maya's arm and a slap to Nick's face, "You guys are supposed to be lovey dovey and stuff!"

"You know, Pearls, this time I'm not going to dignify myself with a response to that." Phoenix said with a sigh. He chuckled at the thought of Pearls.  
When she's mad, she's really strong and scary. But normally, she's adorable! She looked even more adorable when I bought her that hot pink shirt and shorts. She did her little bouncy thing and it was…

"Sorry, Pearls. I didn't mean to yell," Phoenix said with a smile on his face, "Hey, Maya, what are you playing?" Maya smiled to as she showed her DS to Nick.

"It's this really cool game one of my relatives got while she was in Japan. Its translated name is something like…Turnabout Court. I think the main character looks kinda like you." She said.

"No he doesn't!" Phoenix yelled!

--------

Phoenix stepped off the plane and out into the bright sunlight that shone down on Indian Island. He could notice a familiar figure, despite the glare of the light.

"Mr. Wright, Ms. Fey, welcome to Indian Island." Will Powers strode up to the group, giving both Maya and Phoenix a bear hug. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and swimming trunks, and had on a pair of sunglasses. The man himself was still tall and strong as ever, though.

"Mr. Powers, nice to see you again," Phoenix said as he cracked his back, "Mr. Powers, I would like you to meet Pearls." Pearl walked up to him and shook his hand.

"How do you do, Mr. Powers?" Will gave a deep laugh.

"You know, most kids are scared of me. That's why I take all the parts with the masks." He told his story one more time.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Powers, for letting us stay here," Maya said as she stretched, "What are you filming here anyways?"

"After Pink Princess got cancelled, they decided to make a new show called the Nickel Samurai. I, unfortunately, didn't get the part. It was given to some guy called, Mark Touché or something like that. So now they are making a TV movie which will hopefully be made into a series. It's going to be called Island of Despair. I get to play a butler on the island, who turns out to be a LAPD detective." He explained. Maya's eyes lit up.

"A detective show!? Ever since I started hanging out with Nick I've loved those!" Maya began jumping for joy. Will gestured and he and Phoenix grabbed the luggage.

"I'll take you to where we'll be staying."

Chapter Two

The group walked along the beach up to a large mansion on a hill. Pearl and Maya were running around, taking in the beautiful sight of the beach. Meanwhile, Phoenix and Will were walking behind them, talking about what had happened between Will's defense and now.

"So, what, were they begging you to take this part? You may be a side character, but you're still in the show." Phoenix asked. Will let out a deep sigh.

"Actually, I was the one doing the begging," He explained, "After Pink Princess ended with the princess true face being revealed which, might I add, wasn't mine when they filmed that scene, I was given one of two jobs. It was either the detective on this show or a bunny on an exercise show for kids. Odd were I was going to get the bunny, but I've got a few friends, and was able to get this job." Phoenix stared, a flabbergasted look on his face.

"They have an exercise show for children?" Phoenix just stood there blinking for a second, "I believe that's blasphemy on human terms. Seriously, kids should spend their Saturdays not exercising, but watching cartoons all day while eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch. That's what I did!"

"That's the exact same thing I said," Will replied as he walked up to the large mansion door, "But, beggars can't be choosers." Phoenix was surprised to see they had already reached the mansion. It was a large, gothic mansion, with the gargoyles and everything. It was really out of place for an island. But hey, it's going to be the set for a mystery movie, so it's perfect. Will opened the door into a large foyer and sat Maya and Pearl's bags down onto the wood floor. Phoenix sat his bag down and looked at the room. The wooden floor was polished and extremely shiny. The walls were an earthy tan, and the sconces were shaped like sea shells.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this place." He said. Maya and Pearl walked up and grabbed their bags to take up to their rooms.

"Well Mr. Wright, I'm happy that you took the studio's proposal." Will said as he turned back to Nick. He could hear Maya and Pearl's footsteps begin to quicken.

"What proposal?"

"Your assistant said she gave you the details before confirming. You are going to be characters in this movie too."

"WHAT!?"

Chapter Three

Phoenix's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the figures of Maya and Pearl walking back towards him.

"Maya, how come you never told me of this?" Phoenix said with his teeth clenched. Maya hung her head.

"Because…ummm….I thought you would understand?" Maya thought up the excuse quickly. Phoenix sighed.

"I hate acting Maya. I can't memorize any lines or anything. You should have seen me in high school when I tried out for Motel in Fiddler on the Roof. That was what I call awkward," Phoenix finished his rant, then turned to Will and said with an annoyed tone, "Anyways, Mr. Powers, what exactly are our parts?"

Powers pulled a rolled up script from out of his pocket and quickly flipped through it, "Mr. Wright, it seems that you play yourself," Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "Basically all your lines are add-lib. All you have to do is if were having an important discussion, keep on topic until we're done." Phoenix stroke his chin as he thought about it.

"I'm not sure. Sounds even harder then memorizing a chunk of script." He muttered, just loud enough so he could be heard. At that point Maya walked up to him and put on a look that would make a man's heart melt.

"Come on Nick. If you don't do it normally, at least do it for me." She said. Phoenix blushed and coughed a little, quickly regaining his composure.

"Well, now that I think about it, it'll be pretty easy." He said. Maya hugged him, and again he began to blush.

"Well, you three, your rooms upstairs and at the end of the hall. Dinner should be ready soon, so come down when you're ready." Will said before walking into the dining room. The trio walked upstairs and began to walk down the hall.

"It's nice to see you two all lovey dovey again." Pearl said with a big smile on her face. Phoenix and Maya both sighed.

"Pearl, me and Nick aren't in love." Maya said.

"Then what was that you just did down there?" Pearl asked with a smirk.

"Well, ummm…I was…" Maya muttered. Phoenix quickly cut in.

"She was flirting with me to try and manipulate me," Phoenix said, "It's pretty easy for her to do."

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that." He heard Pearl mutter behind him.

When the trio had finally reached the end of the hall, Phoenix opened the door into a bedroom and held it open.

"Ladies, here's your bedroom. I'll be right across the hall over here. Just come and get me when you're ready for dinner." Phoenix said. Maya and Pearl nodded as they stepped into their room.

--------

Phoenix sat his suitcase down on the bed and looked around. The room was like a ritzy hotel room. His window led out onto the balcony, which had a beautiful view of the ocean. The room had a plasma screen TV, a polished wooded dresser, and one of the softest beds Phoenix had felt in his life.

Phoenix walked over to his suitcase and began unloading. He hung up his dress shirt, coat, and pants. He grabbed his swimming trunks and threw them onto a small table in the corner, knowing that Maya and Pearl would drag him out to the beach first thing in the morning tomorrow. He took out his dress shoes, a pair of socks, and reached pass his underwear to grab his sunglasses cleaning kit and sun screen. He grabbed his toiletries and dragged them over to the bathroom. Then, reaching into his suitcase, he felt it.

The smooth, cold steel sent shivers up his spine. He had kept it near him at all times ever since a year ago. Ever since…

_I killed him._ Phoenix thought to himself, _I killed someone who was my own flesh and blood. I can honestly say that I don't have a clean conscience. First, I throw Jonathan off a bridge, and then I drive a man to suicide. I hate both of them, and I still believe their both alive, but it's my fault for their death._

_No, Wright. It was their fault. They could have changed things if they wanted to. Just lay down. A short nap will clear your head._ Phoenix stared at the ceiling as sleep slowly took over his body.

--------

Maya sat both her and Pearl's bags onto the bed and began to unpack. Pearl, on the other hand, sat down on the bed and began to watch the TV.

"Mystic Maya, why do you and Mr. Nick deny your love?" Pearl said without even turning her head. Maya instantly began choking on air.

"Pearly!" Maya yelled after clearing her throat.

"What? It's a general question."

"That's not a general question! That's called prying into my love life, or lack thereof!"

"So? I ask this all the time and never get an answer."

"And you aren't going to get one!"

"But Mystic Mayaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What even makes you think we're in love?"

"Because ever since you came back from working with him last winter, you always talked about how you loved him and stuff." Instantly Maya froze.

"Dang it! You wanna know why me and Nick aren't in love? Let me tell you." Pearl's face instantly turned into a big grin.

"You see, Pearl, just because I like Nick, doesn't mean he likes me. I don't even think he's in the mood to date. I heard he had a bad experience with a girl a few years ago, and never really got back on the dating scene yet. So, I like Nick, Nick doesn't like me. That good enough for you?" Pearl's smile instantly turned into an angry frown.

"What?! What do you mean he doesn't like you?! Next time he denies it, I'm going to slap him as hard as I can!" She started to get up, but Maya grabbed her and held her down.

"Please don't. If not for Nick's sake, for mine?"

Chapter Four

Nightmarish images began to flash across Phoenix eyes. Phoenix tried to wake up as the images appeared in front of his eyes. Edgeworth, Franziska and Gumshoe getting thrown up against the wall, covered in blood. Maggey getting shot. Pearl slumped over in a corner, a gash on her forehead, her mouth hanging open. Maya, with a figure behind her pointing a dagger at her throat. Then, there was Jonathan. He stood in front of Nick with a revolver pointed right at him. Then, he pulled the gun back.

"I won't kill you. I want you to suffer." He said. He pointed the gun behind Nick. As he turned around, he heard a gunshot, and saw Maya fall to the floor.

"No! Maya!" Phoenix bolted awake, sweat running down his brow. "It was only a dream…" He muttered to himself. To have that happen…I would never forgive myself. Phoenix jumped as a loud banging came from the door.

"Nick! Are you ready yet?" Maya yelled from the hallway. Phoenix slid out of bed, almost unwillingly.

"I'll be out in a second." He said.

"So, have you found your feelings for Maya, Mr. Nick?" Pearl said as they walked along. Phoenix glared down at her.

"What makes you think I have changed in the fifteen minutes I've been asleep?" He asked.

"Well, you yelled Maya's name while you were alone, so I assumed…" Pearl slowly began to get quieter until she was silent.

"It…it was just a nightmare," Phoenix explained, "But, seriously, you're beginning to get annoying." Maya nodded.

"He's right. Night and day about how me and Phoenix are in love. I wish, for just a few seconds, you would just not mention it for a while." Maya emphasized the last few words.

"I mean, you're almost as annoying as that one kid. You know the one we met when defending Mr. Powers," Phoenix turned around to Maya, "What was his name again?" The trio stopped, Phoenix staring at Maya, Maya and Pearl staring straight ahead.

"Cody Hackins." Maya muttered.

"Ah, right, Cody." Phoenix nodded.

"No, Cody Hackins." Maya said as she grabbed Phoenix's head and turned back down the hall.

A boy, about eight or nine, stood in the hallway. From what Phoenix remembered of Cody, he had changed. His face looked the same, but everything else was different. He was a little bit taller, and more muscular. His green Steel Samurai cap had been replaced with a black baseball cap, turned backwards. He had on a black undershirt and black swimming trunks. He also had on a pair of large sunglasses.

"Oh no. Not you again." Phoenix held his head in his hand.

"How long has it been pops? A year?" Cody asked, his usual evil smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" Maya yelled at him.

"I won a contest called, 'GET A PART ON A GLOBAL STUDIOS FILMING'. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get on The Nickel Samurai. Now I'm on some island without my family, because Mom and Dad had business trips, and now I learned I'm here with you! This is just great," Cody crossed his arms and looked at the young girl next to Phoenix, "Who's the stupid looking one?"

"You already met Maya," Phoenix said with an annoyed tone, "And she's not stupid…looking."

"No, I meant the little girl." Cody said as he pointed at Pearl.

"Pearl is not stupid looking. She's adorable damnit, and I can prove it!" Phoenix went into his dramatic point. Cody took his plastic katana out of it's sheath on his back and hit Phoenix's finger with it, making Nick run into the background, sucking on his finger whilst muttering insults and curses.

"So, you going to introduce me or what?" Cody looked at Maya.

"Oh, yeah, Cody, this is my cousin Pearl." Maya said. The two reached out and shook hands.

"So, what are the evildoer, pops, and…the pretzel headed one doing here?" Cody asked. Maya raised an eyebrow, and Cody let out a sigh.

"You're the evildoer, the spiky haired guy back there is pops, and, for your cousin, the pretzel headed one was the only thing I could think of on such short notice that I haven't used before."

"I wouldn't expect you to have a case of writer's block when it comes to insulting names. Anyways, what's up with the new look?" Maya asked.

"The black clothes? I've wanted something cooler. With all black and my katana, I'm like a modern day ninja," Cody put on his enormous smile, then looked down at a waterproof watch, "I need to change. Dinner's starting soon. See ya." He quickly ran off.

"Nick, we need to get down to dinner! Let's go!" Maya turned around and yelled to Phoenix.

"Holy crap, I think he drew blood."

Chapter Five

Phoenix took a bite out of his steak as he looked around the table at his other guests. He had written the info on all the guests in his note book, along with a picture he took of each. It wasn't as fun as he thought a vacation should be, but it was organized. He liked organization.

Profiles

Phoenix Wright: Ace attorney from LA. Incredibly good looking. Hey, always good to pat one's self on the back.

Maya Fey: My assistant. Also a spirit medium and the little sister of my late boss. Also currently my best friend. At least better then that loser Larry. All due respect to him.

Pearl Fey: Maya's cousin. A spirit medium prodigy, she and Maya have been great help on my cases. Also the cutest person I know.

Cody Hackins: He's a hyperactive eight year old genius who doesn't know when to shut up and constantly insults people. Reminds me of myself when I was his age….minus the genius part.

Will Powers: I defended him about a year ago. The first actor in the random metal Samurai series, he is big, strong, and for some reason classified as ugly. Just looks buff to me, but most people don't agree with me.

Frank Galloway: The director of the movie. He's fat, loud, and a general partier. God knows how well I'm going to get along with him.

Nicole Vasquez: A cousin of a certain Mafioso, she used her contacts to become a star. Now, she's the female lead of the movie, and one of the most loved new actresses currently.

Marcus Winters: The male lead of the movie. He's a generic pretty boy movie star….What, you were expecting something more?

Dustin Bowders: A marine, and the murderer in the movie. He's a pretty cool guy, and I don't want to piss him off. Marines know twenty five lethal pressure points.

Patrick Galloway: Frank's uncle, and the owner of the island. He's a world war two veteran, and has lengthy knowledge of the occult.

"Phoenix! Put that away!" Maya glared at him as she ripped the notebook out of his hands, "We're eating dinner."

_I've noticed that. Of course, that doesn't stop you from playing DS under the table._

"So, Mr. Wright, how's business going?" Nicole asked. The young woman had flaming red hair all the way down to her waist, and was wearing black t-shirt and a deep purple skirt.

"Call me Phoenix," Nick said, "and business is usual. I should be getting a client by the time I get home, considering that I get a client about every three months." Phoenix looked around the room and noticed that four chairs at the table were empty.

"Are there more guests other then us? I noticed the empty chairs…" Phoenix asked.

"There are two guests who will be arriving later tonight. A friend of mine's daughter is also here. The fourth is a historian who is visiting the island." Patrick explained. At that point a young girl ran into the room. She had short brown hair and was wearing a pink top hat. She also had on a pink shall and skirt.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner Uncle Patrick, I just got caught up in my studies." She said as she ran up to one of the open seats and hopped on it.

"It's OK Minuki." Patrick said, though nobody else said a word. All eyes stared at her strange clothing.

"What's up with the weird clothing?" Phoenix finally broke the silence with the words every felt they should dread.

"I'm studying to be a magician." She said. Phoenix chuckled.

"So, what, are you learning to remove your finger, levitate, or…what?" He asked.

"I'm currently learning to read people. You know, like their emotions based on how they act." She said.

"That's pretty easy. I do it all the time when I'm at the poker table."

"But, using magic makes it a lot easier when reading people."

"How can you even use smoke and mirrors to do that?"

"Do you not believe in magic Mr. Wright?" Patrick interrupted the conversation, "You think it's all smoke and mirrors?" Phoenix nodded.

"That's all magic is. It doesn't really exist." He answered. At that a raspy laugh came from the door.

"Well, Mr. Wright, I'm afraid you are wrong. Very wrong. I have a feeling you will experience magic over the next few days." The voice said. Phoenix couldn't bare himself to turn. He knew that voice. It was different, very different, but he could still pick it out somehow.

_No, it can't be him._

Chapter Six

That voice. It sounded different, almost completely, but still, he could recognize it. Phoenix slowly turned around to see a man, about a year older then him, with a scar across his face. He had black hair, neatly trimmed short. He was wearing a three piece suit with a black coat, black pants, a grey vest, and a white dress shirt with a black tie.

"Well, Mr. Galloway, you have a bunch of interesting books in your library. I got caught up in the history of the mansion, so I apologize for being slightly tardy." The man said to Patrick. For the first time Phoenix actually concentrated on the man. He was in a dark green suit and a wheelchair. He also had a grey mustache and a goatee.

"It's alright, Mr. Hyde," Patrick said, as he motioned to an empty chair, "Anyways, Mr. Hyde, have you met Mr. Phoenix Wright, and his associates, Ms. Maya and Ms. Pearl Fey?" He motioned to the three, "Mr. Wright, here's that historian I was telling you about, Mr. Jonathan Hyde." Phoenix turned back to Jonathan and glared.

"We've met." Phoenix muttered. Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember him. Did you meet him while I was training in Kurain?" Maya asked. Phoenix sighed. It seemed he was the only one to recognize Jonathan. Of course, the man looked and sounded very different, but he still had a vibe. Phoenix couldn't explain it, but he knew it was Jonathan.

"Yes Maya," he said, "We met while you were in Kurain. I gave him some legal advice." Jonathan walked over to his chair, but stopped by Maya first.

"Yes, Mr. Wright. Now I feel sorry I wasn't able to meet this young woman." He said, kneeling and kissing her hand. Maya blushed slightly as Phoenix resisted the urges to grab his steak knife.

"So, Mr. Galloway, who exactly are these other guests who will be here later?" Pearl asked. Her voice seemed to calm the tension in Phoenix.

"I don't know the details, but I here one's a detective. I don't know about the other guest though. Also, I forgot to mention that the camera man for the film eats in his room. He spends all his time up there editing." He said. The rest of dinner was uneventful.

Phoenix stared at the ceiling, wanting to sleep, but willing himself not to.

"How could he be here?" He muttered to himself, "I thought I killed him a year ago. Nobody could survive that fall. Or could someone? I don't know." His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. Phoenix bolted up and reached for the nearest object. As he turned to look, he saw Maya walk in. The young woman had taken her hair out of the ponytail and had changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of blue running shorts and a blue jersey. Phoenix "gave" her the jersey when she raided his closet one day and found his old collage football jersey. Phoenix didn't mind that she took it. She looked cute in it.

"Oh, Maya. It's just you" Phoenix let his guard down.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but I wanted to ask you..." She paused as she walked over and sat next to Phoenix on the bed, "You've been acting weird ever since dinner. What's wrong?"

"Maya…did Mr. Hyde seem familiar to you?" Maya thought for a second.

"No, but he should be familiar to you. He consulted with…"

"I didn't consult with him!" Phoenix cut her off, "He's my brother! Jonathan Hyde is Jonathan Wright." Maya jumped back for a second, but then seemed calmer.

"Nick, Jonathan is dead," Maya said, "It seems like so long ago, but…This man, he looks almost completely different, but everybody has minor similarities. This man, though, has a different personality. When I met your brother, I immediately got the impression he was a jerk. This man seems nice though."

"It's just…This man wants both me and you, and maybe that he's seen her, Pearl too. If anything were to happen to you…" Phoenix turned away. Maya smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's sweet, but trust me. We'll be OK," She stood with a smile, "Good night Nick" She said as she left the room.

Chapter Seven

Phoenix tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. His fears hadn't subsided yet, despite the fact he knew how crazy they were. He opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock.

"One O'clock." He softly muttered to himself as he stared at the radioactive green lines forming numbers on the small box. He let out a soft sigh as he wished he could sleep. But then, in the soft glow of the clock, he noticed a hand on the nightstand next to his head. He reached over onto the table and pulled the switch, flipping on the lights. Above him stood the figure of Jonathan Hyde.

"Long time no see, Nick." He said as he sat down on a nearby chair. Phoenix glared. _I knew it._

"I don't know you. You're not my brother. He died a year ago after I threw him off a bridge." Phoenix said. Jonathan let out a raspy chuckle.

"You really think falling off a hill would kill me?"

"Hill, no. Cliff, yes."

"For a while, I thought I was. I didn't even fight for air I was so sure. But I finally washed ashore, and I took what felt like my first breath. I called for a family car to pick me up, next thing I know, I get a brilliant idea. You'd be amazed what comes to you while reading books. But first, I had to make Jonathan Wright scarce. With my supposed death a few months earlier, that was easy. Now, here, this is where a crucial part of my plan comes together."

"What exactly would that be?" Phoenix interrupted. Jonathan froze and looked Phoenix straight in the eye.

"I would tell you, but you don't believe in magic."

"So what? You're going to try and find a magic spell to cast on me?"

"You coming here wasn't part of my plan, and I originally thought it was going to be a major setback, but as I thought, this made it all the better. By the way, what can you tell me about the younger Ms. Fey, the one you called Pearl?"

"Touch her or Maya and I will hunt you down like the dog you are," He clenched his fists closely as he was almost ready to choke the man in front of him, but he managed to swallow his anger again, "Might I ask about the choice for the name change? Why Hyde?"

"Well your name is Phoenix, which is the mythical bird of fire. I took Hyde from the Hydra, the polar opposite, it being a sea serpent." Phoenix stared blankly, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Also, is there nothing else you'll tell me about your master plan?" Jonathan stood up and stood right next to the bed.

"There is one thing I can tell you," In a flash, Jonathan grabbed Phoenix by the throat and choke slammed him into the headboard. Leaning in close, he whispered, "There is a war coming. One between law and chaos. I shall be the leader of the chaos. It'll soon be time for you to choose where you stand." He backhanded Phoenix and began to run out of the room. As fast as he could Phoenix grabbed the digital clock from the nightstand and threw it at Jonathan, missing him and slamming into the wall. Phoenix caught his breath as everyone began rushing into the room, muttering about the noise and the time. Maya fought her way to the front of the crowd with Pearl right behind her.

"What the heck happened?" Maya asked groggily. Phoenix stared at the crowd until his eyes met Jonathan's. He pointed directly at the man.

"Him," He muttered, then spoke loud and clear, "He attacked me. He ran off, so I threw my clock at him." Everyone turned and looked at Jonathan, who stood there, looking as innocent as can be.

"That can't be possible." He said, "I just left my room to see what all the noise was about." Frank nodded.

"He's right," He said, "I just saw him walk out his room all the way at the other end of the hall. There's no way…"

"But…I saw him." Phoenix said. Everyone gave a slight moan.

"It was all a bad dream, Nick." Maya said, "That's the only conclusion. Now go to bed. It's one in the morning!" Everyone began to wander out of the room. As Jonathan left, Phoenix thought he saw the man give an evil smile.

Phoenix didn't know when he fell asleep. He didn't even know he had fallen asleep until loud bangs at the door woke him up. Groggily, he stood up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Nick, what's taking you so long?" Maya yelled as she walked into the room, "Aren't you ready for the beach yet?" Phoenix stared blankly at her.

"Wha…?"

"The beach!" Maya yelled, "We're on an island, remember? We'll a storm is coming, and me and Pearl want to get as much time in as we can before it comes!" Phoenix finally came to his senses.

"Oh yeah. The beach. I'll be ready in a second."

Phoenix stared at the blue sky through his aviator sunglasses as he rubbed sunscreen on his chest. Off in the distance he could here Pearl and Cody yelling and playing in the ebb and flow of the tide. It seemed very peaceful. He began to let his thoughts wander.

_Well, this vacation has been eventful. I can't believe I met my brother here. Or is it my brother? He seemed to know me. But he looked extremely different. But when he confronted me last night…Maybe Maya's right. Maybe it was all a dream. It sure felt real though. But how could he get to his room and back that quickly? I have to agree with Maya. That was a dream._

"Hey, I got your drink." Maya said whilst tapping his shoulder with her foot, interrupting his thoughts. Phoenix reached up and grabbed his drink from Maya's hand.

"Sweet Mountain Dew, the elixir of life," He said as he popped open the cold can, "Thanks Maya." There was a short moment of silence as Maya stood there and Phoenix sipped his Mountain Dew.

"Well, Nick, how do I look in my new swimsuit?" He heard Maya say. Phoenix took off his sunglasses, and as he turned to look to turn to look at the girl he choked on his drink. The young woman was wearing a pink bikini, which he honestly thought looked great on her. Maya let out a soft chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," She said as she began to walk out into the water, "Are you going to join us in the water?" Phoenix pushed himself up from the beach and sighed.

"Maya, I haven't been on vacation in years. I'm as white at can be. I need to work on my tan." He said before lying down again. As he lay there, he felt the cool sea air blowing as Maya, Pearl, and Cody yelled and laughed in the background. He didn't even know how much time passed until he saw a figure step in front of his light.

"Hey, can't you see I'm trying to get a tan here?" He yelled. As he looked up to see who it was, he was surprised to see a familiar figure. A young woman stood above him. She was a slender figure where a black bikini. Unfortunately, when he saw who it was, he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked up at Franziska von Karma and they pointed at each other.

"You!"

Chapter Eight

"What are you doing here!?" Phoenix yelled at her.

"I could ask the same thing!" She yelled back.

"I was pulled into this relaxing vacation slash acting job by my assistant and her little cousin! What about you!?"  
"I'm on vacation too!"

"Why are we yelling!?"  
"You started it! You should know!"  
"OK, fine," Phoenix's voice went calmer, "I have a few comments I could make about the fact we ran into each other here, but I won't."

"Does it happen to be, 'You can't get enough of me'?"

"Yes." Phoenix got whipped.

"Anyways, I came here just a few minutes after your freak out. It was just going to be me and that Penny girl on the flight, but ends up the scruffy detective bummed a ride."

"Well, at least you'll have someone other then me to whip." Phoenix got whipped.

"I know I'm going to enjoy this vacation." The young woman said as she walked away.

Phoenix lay back down and continued to get a tan.

_Franziska von Karma_ he thought to himself,_ A beautiful young woman, albeit a complete and total sociopath. Hey, at least she uses a whip and not a taser. I remember her father like it was yesterday. When I first saw him, I thought I had seen the devil. That man could see into my soul, and scared me half to death. I'm so lucky he's gone now. But now, his daughter's here. Amazingly, I can sense some good in her. I don't know what it is, but I know, deep down inside, there is a kinder, gentler person…Oh, who am I kidding?_

_Maya. Cute girl. It was a sad occasion to meet her on, though. I remember, seeing her, and even though it looked like she did it in that instant, I knew she didn't do it. At Mia's funeral, I held her as she cried, and comforted her, holding her all night long. She's the main reason I hate Jonathan He tried to hurt Maya, and wanted her for his plans. But, I want to protect Maya at all costs. I feel like I have to be with her and protect her._

Phoenix was once again brought from his thoughts as a drop of water plopped onto his head. Opening his eyes, he saw the dark storm clouds just coming over the island. He stood up put on his white undershirt.

"Hey, Maya, the storm's coming! Let's go!" He yelled. The young woman nodded, turned to Pearl and Cody, and the four began to walk inside.

Just as Phoenix was about to open the door, a man burst through, pushing Phoenix, Maya, Cody and Pearl out of the way. He was a skinny man, with untidy black hair. On his orange tank top you could see what looked like soda and Hot Pocket stains.

"Sorry to bump into you persons, but this is the perfect time to film." He said as he jumped for joy. The group just stared at him in surprise.

"Who are you?" Maya finally asked. The guy turned to them

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kenny Parker. I'm the cameraman on the project," He said, "Now, if you don't mind me, I gotta go find the perfect spot to film!" the group continued to stare as the guy ran off.

Phoenix stared across the table over at Will, then to his left at Cody, then to his right at Dustin. He could tell Will was lying, and Cody was out. But the marine was hard to read. Phoenix looked down at his cards, then pushed a five dollar bill onto the center of the table.

"I'm in." He said as he flipped over the fifth and final community card. He, Dustin, and Will threw in their cards. Will had Jack or better. Nick had four of a kind. Dustin had two pair.

"Ha-ha, I win again!" Phoenix yelled as he raked in the cash. Will and Dustin growled.

"Well, lads, I think that's enough for tonight." Phoenix slipped his cash into his wallet and stepped away from the table. He had been playing poker with those three for the last half an hour in the mansion's den. Patrick was over in the corner helping Minuki with her "studies". Jonathan was randomly flipping through books, though his eyes flashed around as though he were paranoid. Maya was sitting with Pearl, playing some random game involving fingers and math. Franziska and Gumshoe were up in their rooms, still getting unpacked. At that point, Penny walked in, passing out drinks.

"Here's you Mountain Dew, Mr. Wright." She said as she brushed passed him, handing him his drink.

"Thanks, Penny," He said as he popped open the can, "God I love this stuff." He began to lift the drink up to his lifts. When a sudden scream rang out from outside, he nearly spilled it all over himself. But after that he went back to taking a sip. Maya jumped up.

"What was that!" She yelled. Phoenix turned over to her.

"A scream." He said.

"Shouldn't we go check it out?"

"Why? It's a murder movie they're filming. There is bound to be screaming."

"You have a point." The room was thrown into silence as the screams continued. Then Dustin suddenly shot up and drew his handgun out of the back of his pants.

"They're filming a romance scene right now." He said. Nick and Dustin began to run outside, but Jonathan stopped them.

"Mr. Wright," He said from the corner as he pulled a book off the shelf, "I think you might need this out there." He threw the book onto a nearby table in front of Nick. Phoenix looked down at the tattered book, then looked around at the walls.

"Sorry, but," He ran over to the wall and picked up a hunting shotgun which was mounted on the wall, "I think this will be more use then some tattered old book." He flicked the safety off, flicked open the gun to check the ammo, and ran out the door.

Chapter Eight

Nicole wrapped her arms around Marcus, her tears mixing in with the rain. Marcus held her in his arms, comforting her.

"It's okay, Sara. I'm right here. He's not going to hurt you anymore." He said. Nicole looked up at him.

"Oh, Ryan, you're always here for me." She said, her eyes shimmering. Slowly they leaned forward until their lips almost touched, but then a loud barking came from nowhere. Frank let out a sigh.

"CUT!" He yelled as he looked around, "Those dogs completely ruin the moment. Where are they?" The group began to look around for the dogs until their eyes all fell on a wolf standing at the edge of the clearing. There was complete silence as everyone stared. Then the wolf burst forward, charging at Frank. Frank screamed as the thing jumped, but Marcus ran up and smacked it away with the back of his arm.

"Are you insane?" Frank yelled as he began to run away. Marcus let out a chuckle as he put his fits up.

"Don't worry. I can take out this wolf with only a few scratches on myself. I mean, there's only one of them." He paused as he heard growling behind him, followed by Frank, Nicole, and Kenny running over to a tree and climbing up. Three more wolves ran over to the tree and began barking at the group. Marcus went back to concentrating on the wolf that was attacking him. The thing circled him, eyeing him, looking for an opportune moment. Then it lashed out, jumping at Marcus again. Marcus quickly dodged, but found himself tripping over a rock. He grunted as he hit the ground, blood soaking the back of his head. The wolf had missed, but it was coming back. He closed his eyes as the creature jumped, only a few inches from biting down on his jugular vain. Then he felt a warm liquid splash onto him as a loud gunshot rang out. Marcus opened his eyes, a strange green goo covering his face and clothes, the wolf gone, and Phoenix Wright standing over him, pumping a shotgun. Dustin was over by the tree. The wolves had run off, and now he was helping Nicole, Frank, and Kenny down.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked as he offered his hand to help Marcus up. Marcus batted away the hand and got up on his own.

"I could have handled that beast." He said, a cocky smile going across his face. Phoenix glared at him.

"Yeah. Uhuh. Let's just ignore the fact you almost had your neck torn open by a wolf." He said. He turned over to Dustin.

"Are they okay?" He asked again as he rested the shotgun on his shoulder. Dustin reached out his hand, helping Nicole out of the tree.

"Yeah, these guys are okay. The wolves ran away though. Well, except for the on you killed." He said, and they all turned to where the body of the wolf should be. But it wasn't there, and in its place was a bubbling pile of the green goo that the creature had bled.

Maya ran over to Phoenix as he walked in, the shotgun over his shoulder.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked. Phoenix hung the shotgun back on the wall and took a seat.

"They were attacked by wolves. I took one out and the rest ran." He said. Gumshoe stood up from the back of the room.

"We should go and do something with the wolf's body. Don't want it stenching up the place." Phoenix shook his head.

"No need. After I killed it, its body just disappeared. And then it turned into a pile of goo." Mutterings filled the room, wondering if that could even be possible. Patrick raised his hand for silence.

"There's also another problem. I have a bit of an animal allergy, so I don't allow pets on my island. I assure you, there are no wolves, or any other animals on my island."

Chapter Nine

All eyes were on Patrick. Nobody spoke. Silence engulfed them, but there was no need to speak. They all knew they were thinking the same thing. _How could this be possible?_

"Pearls, Cody, Minuki, up to your rooms. An important adult discussion is about to happen." Phoenix said. The two, too scared to argue, went back upstairs and to their rooms.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Frank yelled. The big man rocked out of his chair and stood up, "You've got some explaining to do uncle!" Patrick kept a straight face.

"Why must I explain? It's not like I bloody well know what's going on."

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on?!" Marcus jumped up from his chair, "It's your island!"

"That doesn't mean he knows everything that goes on on it," Penny pointed out, "And, Marcus, from what I hear, you seemed pretty confident when you were fighting the wolves. How do we know you don't know anything?" Nicole waved it off.

"He's always cocky like that. He always thinks that he knows everything and that he can handle anything in his way."  
"I don't think, I know," Marcus said, "Anyways, Patrick, what do you know?" Patrick gave a slight smirk back at him.

"But, what do you know? That's the real question."

"Why you…" Before it could get any worse, Maya stood between the two.

"Guys, quit fighting. First of all, why would Patrick invite us, and then try to kill us? This isn't And Then There Were None. And why would Marcus throw himself into danger, walking outside when those things would have killed him?" She explained.

"Yeah, but what about Jonathan?" Phoenix pointed at him. "He may not have a clear motive, but he really has no point here being on the island, unlike the rest of us. He says he's a historian, but, from what I can tell, this island had little historical value. And, meanwhile, we all have clear reasons for being here. So, why not have him as a suspect?"  
"But, not having a clear alibi leaves him without a clear motive. The only person here he knows personally is Mr. Wright, and I don't think he'd be willing to be caught with twelve bodies by unleashing these…hellhounds for lack of a better word. Why would he do that when he could easily just knock you off and leave the rest of us as suspects?" Will said.

"It'd be much easier to figure out who-dun-it if we actually knew what that person did," Dustin muttered, "But we have no idea what these things are or what's going on." The room was once again thrown into silence. Maya walked back over to her chair and sat down.

"At least we're safe in here." She said. Phoenix looked over at her.

"We're safe? We don't know what those creatures are capable of! If they can dissolve, they might be able to go through walls. Or, to be a bit more logical, break through the windows like in Resident Evil." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Come on! What, you think this entire thing is based on a video game? If it is, I call dibs on being Ada. Anyways, they most probably won't break through the windows." At that point, the sound of shattering glass and a door breaking down came from upstairs.

Minuki opened the door upstairs and saw Cody standing, looking over his shoulder at Pearl, who was behind him and to his right.

"Okay, remember, arm up, hug, arm up, hug, step, wave, girly twist, girly twist, step and pull, step and turn around, arms up, turn back around, hug, girly kick," Cody said, performing each dance step as Pearl mimicked him, "You catch on quickly. What song do you want to do next?" Pearl thought for a second as she picked up a blue DS and looked at all the songs.

"How about Lala?" She asked. Cody let out a sigh.

"First Material Girl, then Lala…You don't want me leaving this room with a single ounce of manliness left, do you?" He muttered, "No, I will not." Pearl thought for a second, wondering what Maya would do if this was Phoenix, then she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please? If not for fun, at least do it for me." She said. Cody began to blush and coughed awkwardly.

"Okay, fine." He muttered, "Anyways, so, you turn sideways, and then slowly lift your left leg while bending over, then you…"  
"Excuse me." Minuki said, fully walking into the room. Cody blushed again, now realizing someone other then Pearl was watching him.

"Oh, hey Minuki. Have you two met personally?" He said, desperate to change the subject off of his dancing, "Minuki, this is Pearl. Pearl, this is Minuki." The two shook hands.

"By the way, nice moves there, Cody." Minuki giggled. Cody glared.

"Blame my Uncle Derek. He taught me all of my mo…" Before he could finish, the sound of glass breaking came from outside the door. Pearl and Minuki dove behind Cody's bed as Cody ran over to his suitcase. The door broke down just as Cody pulled out his katana. Turning around he saw a wolf with deep red eyes against black fur. He threw the scabbard aside and him and the wolf began to circle each other.

"Are you crazy?" Pearl yelled from behind the bed, "That thing will kill you if you use that plastic sword!" Cody smirked.

"My plastic sword is on the bed. This baby is pure steel." He said. Just as he finished, the wolf charged, its jaws wanting to tear him open. Cody quickly raised his sword, and the wolf's jaws bit down on it. The two were locked, each pushing against each other, until Cody kneed the thing in its chest. There was a loud cracking noise as the thing went flying. Cody ran up to the fallen creature and stabbed it, causing green goo to squirt into his face.

Pearl and Minuki ran back from behind the bed and hugged Cody, saying, "Our hero." Cody blushed as he stared at the wolf, which slowly dissolved as it seemed to turn into a shadow. At that point running could be heard in the hall as Phoenix and the rest of the group ran into the room.


	2. The two forms of darkness

Chapter Ten

"You know," Maya said, one hand gripping her magatama, her other hand wrapped around a lead pipe, "I really don't think it was a good idea to have everybody split up." Phoenix checked his shotgun for the millionth time, even though he knew he had ammo.

"Maya, it's the only way we're ever going to find out anything. We have everybody split up, see if they find anything. Everyone is taking a different part of the mansion. If we find nothing then, we check the grounds around the area, like any normal people caught on island, trying to solve a mystery. It's what they did in millions of shows and movies."

"Yeah, but most of those people ended up dieing."

"Touché. But, what else could we do. When we spilt up, the killer might strike again. Since we're divided into groups of three, we have a witness."

"We're here." Patrick said. He reached into the pocket on the side of his wheelchair and pulled out a key. The door opened to reveal an elevator.

"The elevator to basement. Shall we?" Nick got into the elevator last and hit the button. For a moment, nothing happened, then he felt the falling feeling that always comes with using an elevator. When the doors opened, he found himself staring into a black abyss of dust and rotten wood. He heard the sound of ruffling, then something hit his arm. He heard Maya squeal. Something must have hit her too.

"Flashlights," Patrick said, "You're going to need them." He also handed Phoenix a roll of duct tape.

"What's this for?" Phoenix asked as he put the gun under his arm as he held the flashlight in one hand and the duct tape in the other. Patrick let out a slight laugh.

"We aren't some base on Mars. We have duct tape to attach your flashlight to your gun," He said "Now come." Phoenix finally finished taping the flashlight to his gun when he felt Maya grab his arm.

"Nick, I'm scared." She said. He threw the duct tape down and put an arm around her.

"We're stuck on an island, being attacked by God knows what, thinking that one of us is a murder, and you aren't scared until we're in a basement with an old man who is in a wheelchair. All due respect to him, I don't think he could hurt us."

"Yeah, but at least up there I could see."

"Is someone afraid of the dark?"

"No! I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of whatever is hiding in the dark that I can't see in the range of my flashlight."

"Don't worry. I'm here with you. And I have a shotgun." He said. In the little light he could see Maya smile at him.

"Would you please stop trying to play the heroic Casanova and come on?" Patrick said. Phoenix and Maya quickly let go of each other. He was happy it was dark. At least she wouldn't see him blushing.

Cody hated it. He didn't know why, but having girls fighting over him wasn't the greatest thing to have happen to him.

"He hung out with me more!"  
"Only because you were here longer! Anyways, he gave me dance lessons!"  
"Only because you asked him! I played with him on the beach!"

"So did I, only later than you." Luckily, he knew not to get into the way of arguing females. But, they did make it hard for him to work. I mean, how he was supposed to play detective and figure this out when he had two girls yelling behind him?

_I wish I was better at piecing these things together. I mean, pops, he's good at this. He's so cool._ He paused as he quickly shook away the thought. _Pops, cool? Yeah right._

_Well, none of these people have motives. Marcus, one of the three suspects brought up earlier, had no motive. Why would he attack his own movie crew? And why would Patrick invite us here and kill us. Based on what Minuki has said, he's not some crazy psychopath. And Jonathan…He doesn't have a motive either, but he just creeps me out._

"I have magical powers!"  
"I have a magic jewel that lets you see into a person's soul." Pearl said, holding her magatama.

"Will you two shut up!?" Jonathan yelled. Cody hadn't noticed he had come in. Cody also forgot that he and the two girls had been sitting in the study the entire time. Then something hit him. He got up and put an arm around Pearl. Pearl stuck her tongue out at Minuki, not noticing that Cody had grabbed her Magatama.

"Hey, old man!" Cody said. Jonathan glared at him.

"My name is Mr. Hyde, thank you very much. What do you want?"

"I was wondering, were you really Mr. Wright's client?" All of the sudden, everything disappeared, except for him, Jonathan, and the Magatama in his hand. He heard a wurring noise, and all these chains appeared around Jonathan. Then on the chains appeared two red locks.

"This is flippin' weird…" Cody muttered to himself.

"What makes you think I wasn't Wright's client?"

"Well, Mr. Wright seemed mad at you when he saw you. Well, I got that vibe from him at least. Why would he mad at someone who paid him?" One of the locks suddenly shattered. Then Jonathan fell to his knees, letting out a scream of pain. Cody stared at the figure, writhing on the floor. But, when Cody blinked, Jonathan was back on his feet. Also, Jonathan's skin had changed to a shadowy black, and his eyes glowed a deep red. He looked at the spot where the lock had been only seconds ago.

"Well, it seems you broke one of my locks. Oh well. It's not like I can't fix them." He said. With a wave of his hand, the other lock shattered. Then he waved his hand again, and more chains appeared, this time with five black locks.

"Do you know how that Magatama Jewel works?" He asked. Cody shook his head.

"It lets you see into one's soul. Their secrets are hidden behind the psyche locks. If you crack them, then you will be able to reach their darkest secrets. But, if you mess up, a piece of your soul will shatter. It can be regained and reformed by cracking locks.'

"Well, I'm happy I haven't got one wrong yet." Cody said with a smirk  
"When you're dealing with me, you have no need to get one wrong." Jonathan replied. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through Cody's body. He doubled over, letting go of the magatama. When he looked up, everything had returned to normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well, guys, now that I've finally got up my next chapter, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Elias Bloodmoon, PW fanboy, Trama Center fanboy, Hotel Dusk fanbody, Elite Beat Agents fanboy, and a PhoenixXMaya supporter. Well, hope you've liked my story so far.


End file.
